Molly stronghold, sky high, second gen
by fiction nerd 44
Summary: Molly's parents were high school sweat hearts, but will she get her own love story as she goes into hig


**Sky high fan-fic**

Layla and Will were high-school sweat hearts, so it wasn't that big of a surprise when they got married when they were 20 years old and had their first child when they were 20 and a half. Molly Kaye Stronghold was 8 years old when her powers kicked in. her powers were like her mom's. she could maneuver the plants/dirt/seeds into whatever she wanted. When she was 8 in the third grade, she was given a seed, and was told to grow it. It grew so much faster and produced so much more than any of the other seeds. And that's when Layla told her about her own special powers. It's been 6 years since then, and molly herself is going to high-school.

"Molly! You have to get your lunch!" my mom shouted across the house.

"coming! Give me a minute." I said, and pulled on my Red converse. My dad's wardrobe colors had always been red blue and white, and my mom wore green, so I had decided when I was 8, that I would comprimize and do both. Making me look like a christmas angel. I wore a green tee-shirt that said '_save the planet'_, levi's, and red converse, along with to plaited braids on the sides of my head that had green and red ribbons sprouting, along with leaves and lily petals scattered around my head. I ran to the kitchen where my mom was finishing my lunch. The kitchen had a maroon theme, with black counter tops, red place mats, and apple based center-pieces.

"oh, honey, I remember when I was going to college, are you scared?" my mom asked.

"no, mom, I'm fine." I said shrugging off the fact that I _was_ scared. "bye, mom, I gotta go." I said and rushed out the door before my mom could stop me. I trotted over to the mail box to find my dad,

"oh, hi, hon, heading off already?" my dad asked. He was so awesome, but sometimes he just acted a little too fatherly.

"er, yeah, dad, I'll see you later." I said and jogged about 3 yards before turning around, "er, where's the buss stop for sky high?" I asked.

My dad chuckled, "right over there, sweatie, have a good day." My dad said gesturing toward the corner of the block.

"thanks, dad." I said over my shoulder as I ran there.

I waited for a few minutes before seth turned up. Seth has been my buddy since we met in 5th grade. He sort of stood up for me when some stupid fat guy told me I was eating too much, and we've been best buds ever since. Seth has his own powers, though, he can control fire and ice, along with your feelings, or maybe that's just when he's around me. He's got bright red hair that has a natural white streak on the side of his head and his basic 'color scheme,' is usually blue and orange. Today he was wearing a plain blue sweat-shirt, cargo shorts, and orange converse.

"hey, seth. You ready for high-school?" I asked noticing a stick up bundle of hair, and reaching over to pat it down.

Seth blushed, "no." he said honestly and grinned. I grinned back.

We waited about 3 minutes before the buss came. I walked up the steps and saw an old friend, "hey, Ron, you driving again? I thought you retired." I said looking at a 50 year old man behind the wheel.

"Molly? Boy, you've grown. I did retire, but I actually need some money for Sydnee, my granddaughter, do you remember her?"

"how could I forget." I said and climbed into the very middle seat of the buss. Seth slid in next to me.

we sat in silence until a blue haired girl slid into the seat across from us. "Hey, Molly, hey Seth, whats up?"

"Nothing, what's up with you azula?" i asked. azula had dark blue streaks in her black hair, and had a sort of punk style. she wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with plain black this strapped tank over that and a randomly spotted blue spagetti strap tank over that. she also had the belt that rested on her hip, and black skinny jeans, along with blue knee high converse.

"well, my powers finally kicked in." she said excitedly. "watch!" and then she disapeared.

"dude, i just saw someone here, but i don't see 'um any more, can i sit here?" a white haired boy asked, sort of sarchastically. he sat down where he thought azula had been.

"CHARLIE!" azula screamed.

"i'm sorry. i didn't see you there." he said sarchastically, and ended up sitting next to her. Charlie wore all yellow. he had neon converse, white jeans, and had a neon polo shirt on. he had bright blue eyes and a little bit of pale skin. his white hair stood out above it all, because of how bright it was.

"hey charlie," seth and i said together. "so what about your powers?" i asked.

"yeah, check this out," he raised his hands in front of him and the began to glow extremely brightly. "just don't touch it, i've found that it's good for melting stuff, not for throwing, like seth's powers.

"wicked." i said sounding like skate-boarder guy.

the buss finally took off down the road. alot of the people in the buss screamed, mostly girls, but our little group seemed to be having fun. i think my dad took us on some rides with Ron wilson before.

we slowly desended into a very bumpy landing, "Sorry!" Ron shouted.


End file.
